City skylines: transport hierarchy.
Public Transport in cities skylines. (PT) Pt is not only about the coverage, usage or efficiency of your train lines or your local tram but it is about how you see your future design in your city. this meaning that you are no longer Throwing down roads in an unorganised fashion but taking the time to choose the size of your roads and where you put them within your city. when playing the greatest game in the existence of the universe (cities skylines) you will find it beneficial when you are designing and building your transport system that you should use my method of transport hierarchy, this being the order that you place your transport and how commonly you place each type, how you place each type according to your current road layout and city design and what time in your cities development do you place it. PT Hierarchy: when building your public transport you must pay high attention the capacity of your chosen transport type, for example a standard bus line will have a capacity of 30 sims making it good for a local suburban area shipping sims from a local train/monorail station to the local commercial centre or high street, the same can be said about trams and taxi, this is what I classify as county travel. these are all low capacity transport types. when you are looking at inter county travel you should consider using all of the above transport methods bud do create more direct routes and make stops less frequent. inter county travel is for medium capacity vehicles like Trains, Monorails, tube lines and Ferries, these are all made for longer journeys. I personally would use this transport in a clever fashion and would have a central transport hub ( with a train or monorail station) in my downtown area or city centre and have a train network branching out into my suburban areas and connecting with major areas like your port, airport, minor county town centres and other areas. I'm going to use the London, southwestern railway system as an example, the whole system starts at the massive London Waterloo train station in the west of central London, this has major tube connections and is very close to all of Londons major office districts, commercial centres and touristic sites, it then routes of to other major areas like Vauxhall, clapham junction, earls-field and then to Wimbledon station. Wimbledon is more suburban and splits off in many directions from here, it not only is a train station but it is a tram, tube and bus stop , have you also noticed that where they are placing their train stations has a major impact on how it works. this is shown that it will be beneficial to place your train, monorail or tube stations in commercial areas or on busy roads since it is good for the local residential and their worries on the noise pollution. your spacing is also a big thing you need to remember since you must make a similar distance between each station. also try not to make your different transport types follow the same route. its stupid and a waste of time. inter country travel is nothing like what we have been talking about, this is all planes and cruise ships. when it comes to having an airport you don't need to even consider having one until you are at least at a population of 50,000 sims/citizens in your city. when you do build one eventually I suggest you make it near an industrial area and as close as possible to your highway/motorway since the traffic will be far out of your control unless you listen to the Wonderfull things I shall tell you. next you need to make sure there are no trees in the vicinity of your airport and no tall buildings either (high density, plop the growable, rico, unique buildings), you should preferably place it on an organised oneway system where they enter the complex at one end of the highway/motorway and exit further down, this is beneficial since it will help with traffic flow. create a whole new commercial centre with plazas and parks to one side and then other forms of transport to the opposing side. create a large transport hub with direct trains, tubes and monorails to your downtown transport hub bypassing any other stations on the way, and build taxi stands around the area and have buses going from your airport to your suburbs and a bus shipping sims around the airport. I hope this information will serve good purpose in your city as much as it has helped mine, feel free to give me any feedback or advice on your own methods links to youtube tutorials https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axgHoE89Z3Y https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HfD7OmcHOg